Winter Winds
by Raven-Renae-Lynn
Summary: Meela Bei-Fong was completely insane. Or so her brother says. So insane that she's willing to leave safety of the Islands to retrieve a friend that left a long time ago. When she finds her friend, she meets her comrades as well. Including on Bucky Barnes. [Connected to Silver Waters and Scarlet Stones]


Meela Bei-Fong has been told that she has the heart of a sky bison. And looking at how sweet and loyal her beloved bison Tiny was, she would say that the compliment wasn't all that farfetched. This is what's usually used to explain her need of helping someone. Especially those she cared about.

In other words, she wasn't all that surprised with herself when she volunteered herself to bring one of her closest friends, Kya Milani, back to the Islands. Was this plan absolutely lemur-bat shit crazy? Yeah. Was it going to be worth it? Fingers crossed.

Tiny groaned happily when she realized that her master was use airbending to place her saddle onto her back. The airbender smiled and rubbed her furry friend's nose. "We're gonna go get Kya Tiny! You remember her don't you?"

The Sky Bison groaned again, causing her owner to smile wider. "And meet/threaten her boyfriend from ever hurting her... Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Footsteps caused the blond to turn around and see her twin brother walking from the house, arms ladened with supplies.

Rohan smiled dryly. "Oh yes, that sounds like tons of fun."

Meela raised an eyebrow at the earthbender. "Are we really going to need that much supplies?"

Her twin brother raised an eyebrow. "A hungry Meela is an angry Meela. Remember that camping trip we took about a year ago?"

Rohan smirked at her grumbling. "Now hurry up and fasten the saddle so I can get this all on there."

The airbender rolled her eyes, but did as her brother asked. At her whistle, Tiny began to float off the ground up so Meela could walk under her and fasten the saddle. After moving out from under the ten ton creature, she whistled again, causing her Sky Bison to land. Rohan walked until he was right next to Tiny and used earthbending to elevate himself to be level with the bison's back. After depositing everything onto Tiny's back, he literally kicked down the earth pillar so he was level with his sister again. "So what's our plan?"

Meela pursed her lips. "Well, Kauna and Hama said that in her letters, Kya said that the new Avengers Facility was in Upstate New York."

Rohan nodded. "Okay... and?"

"Since we really have no idea where the facility is exactly, my plan is basically just fly around until we find it."

Her brother didn't move or say anything. His blue eyes that had a grey film over them, showcasing his blindness, blinked a couple of times blankly. After a while, he spoke, his voice flat. "So your plan is to fly to Upstate New York, and then just roam the skies with a very high chance of being seen until we find their base?"

Meela grinned awkwardly even though Rohan couldn't see it. "Yes?"

His unseeing eyes went to the sky. "Spirits above help me."

The blond crossed her arms. "What? Do you have a better plan?"

Rohan sighed. "No. And that's the problem."

Meela walked forward and took her twin brother's hand in her own and squeezing. "Hey, we'll be okay. Zia's bringing maps and Scout reports so we won't be completely lost."

The blind earthbender sighed again before squeezing back. "But those can only get us so far."

"Ro, we'll be fine. Now get on so we can get Zia."

The Bei-Fong twins boarded their Sky Bison and after briefly organizing the supplies Rohan dumped on earlier, Meela sat on Tiny's neck before taking hold of the reins, instantly feeling the familiarity of the action.

"Yip Yip."

 **-Time Skip-**

Meela, Rohan, and Tiny landed behind Zia's colossal estate and the airbender whistled in appreciation. "Being the Fire Island's Representative currently has it perks."

"Indeed it does."

The airbender looked down to see Zia's golden eyes glittering in amusement as she walked towards them with a large bag slung over her shoulders. Along with this, the firebender had her dual dao swords strapped to her back.

Meela remembered hours of watching her best friend practice with the family heirlooms, but was nonetheless confused. "Why are you bringing your swords?"

She went around the back and used Tiny's tail to climb aboard. "Nothing wrong with being careful."

Meela shrugged to herself as Zia pulled a map and a compass out of her bag before walking across the saddle and sliding down to sit next the former. Laying the map out, she set the compass at the corner. After determining where they needed to go, the firebender looked at airbender. "Let's go get our sister."

 **-Time Skip-**

"So your plan was to wander the skies aimlessly until we find the Avengers Facility?"

The airbender huffed. It's been a little over three weeks since the trio left the Islands to retrieve Kya, and they've kept close to the water to avoid being detected during the trip to the mainland. At the moment, they were flying above the woodlands that made up upstate New York. "What else are we supposed to do? It's not like it's going to be on the map, and we can't exactly stop and ask for directions eith-"

"There it is!"

The two women instantly went to the side to see the Avengers Facility... only to see more woodland. With glares burning on their face, they looked at Rohan, who was now laying on his back with his hands behind his head, staring blankly staring at the night sky with an amused grin on his face.

"That's what it will sound like when one of you spots it."

He smiled widely/sarcastically before waving a hand in front of his unseeing eyes before going back to staring blankly at the stars. Zia and Meela shared a look before going back to looking over the upstate New York landscape. Eventually, they saw lights in the distance.

"Is that it?"

Meela grabbed her staff-glider. "I'll check."

Rohan looked in his sister's direction. "Don't get too close."

The airbender smiled even though her twin couldn't see it. "I won't, promise."

With that being said, she opened her glider, and was off.

There was a certain freedom that came with flying on a glider that Meela found highly addictive, no matter where she was flying. Whether that be the mountain ranges of the Air Island, or even here. The feelings that came with flying stayed the same.

As she got closer to the building, she saw the very obvious A on the rooftop.

 _Gotcha_.

She steered back towards Tiny, and grinned the moment she landed. "We found it."

Zia raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure."

"Well the building had a big-ass A on the roof so I'm guessing yes, that's it."

The firebender rolled her eyes before walking over to her bag and beginning to dig through it. "Hide your face, this doesn't need to take longer than it needs to.

Meela wrapped the scarf around her head until the only thing visible was her eyes. And after carefully doing the same with Rohan, turned to look at Zia just as the firebender strapped on her demonic blue and white mask. "So what's the plan?"

"Get their attention. I'll take the north. Meela take the east side, try your best to avoid face-to-face confrontations. Rohan the west, don't let them get to close."

The latter raised an eyebrow under his scarf. "Is any of this really necessary?"

"Probably not. But if we just waltzed in security will get to us before the Avengers do."

Rohan sighed. "Whatever you say Z."

Meela smiled to herself as she hopped off Tiny before petting her companion's fur. "Stay here Girl. I'll whistle for you when it's safe."

The Sky Bison groaned, but nonetheless settled down in the grass with a thud. The trio walked a couple of paces away before Rohan created a large hole in the ground. After the trio jumped in and Zia created a small flame to light the way, the earthbender created a tunnel, stopping after a while. "We're on the edge of the property, now what?"

Zia pulled out her compass before pointing to her left. "Rohan, create tunnels going left and right."

As her brother did as he was told, the firebender turned towards the airbender "Meela, go right. Rohan, stay where you are."

"Keeping walking until you hit the wall... are you going to be okay Meel?"

The airbender had a minor case of claustrophobia. Which was kind of appropriate considering her bending abilities.

She shook her head. "I'll be fine."

Rohan raised a not convinced eyebrow before turning in the direction his sister was going to go down and made it both wider and taller. Smiling in thanks, she took a deep breath before walking down the tunnel, coming to a stop when she eventually came to the wall.

Meela grimaced as her brother created an opening above her. _Oh spirits I hope this works._

 **-Time Skip-**

 _Well, it worked._

The airbender created an airscooter to avoid yet another barrage of bullets, only to yelp when she felt something grab the back of her neck and jerk her backwards. Her headscarf came undone and flew from her head as she fell backwards. She blindly swung her staff in the direction she imagined her attacker's head to be in. Thankfully her guess was right, and her attacker grunted in pain before unintentionally loosening their grip. Meela used a gust of wind to put some distance between them. And the moment she turned around to face her attacker with her staff at the ready, her eyes found a figure.

A very tall figure.

A very tall muscular figure with dark brown hair, ice blue eyes, and an absolutely gorgeous face.

Apparently she wasn't the only one who was mesmerized. For some reason, Bucky couldn't take his eyes of the blond hair blue eyed beauty in front of him.

After what seemed like hours - but in reality it was only a few seconds - the sound of something large, clunky, and metal landing a few feet away from them forced them both to look away to see a man in a silver suit of armor with what Meela thinks are guns pointed at her in particular.

Standing next to him with what again looked like guns drawn, was a very familiar red hed.

Natasha Romanov's eyebrows lifted in surprise before she put both of her guns back in their holsters before resting her hands on her hips. "Well I'll be damned."

Meela knew the ex-red room assassin, as having met her when Kya was able to travel to the Islands via until it became too energy draining for her.

Shanking - or trying to at least - the thoughts of the handsome man now behind her out of her head, Meela grinned before bounding over to the red head and wrapping her arms around her. "Hi Nat!"

The latter patted the former's back before pulling away. "This is should be an interesting story."

 **Author's Note: This chapter is shit but I'm going with it because it means I can finally post the sequel for Silver Waters!!!! Keep your eyes open for it cause it's coming today!!!**


End file.
